<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is us by KonElDanvers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442116">This is us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonElDanvers/pseuds/KonElDanvers'>KonElDanvers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agentreigncop, Angst, Clois, Fluff, Kids, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamorous Character, Pregnant Lena Luthor, Revenge, SuperCorp, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, they get married</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonElDanvers/pseuds/KonElDanvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sequel to "This is me")<br/>Aidan Danvers finally knows who he is and he and Lena are back to earth 38, now they just have to tell the public. Also, Lena is pregnant but how will they hold up when Lex has his mind set to "save" Lena out of Aidans hands?<br/>All while Maggie, Alex and Sam are trying to figure out their feelings for each other.<br/>(because Maggie knows everything about everyone she`s just useless in her own relationships)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Avalance - Relationship, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Eliza Danvers/Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lucy Lane/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Maggie Sawyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is something special about family. People that are bound to your fate from the day that you are born. It`s fascinating.<br/>
Truly.<br/>
It of course, depends on what kind of relationship you have with them. Is it a loving relationship? Is it abusive? Toxic? All those things need to be put into consideration. Your family shapes you. Makes you the person that you are, that will walk the surface of the earth. </p><p>Lex Luthor wouldn`t describe his relationship with his family as either one of those. Or maybe exactly that, it was both. When his parents had first adopted Lena they were fine. He was a great, loving older brother. Little Lena looked up to him, wanted to be exactly like him when she became older.<br/>
And Lex loved his sister more than anything in the world. </p><p>All that he ever wanted was to be a good older brother. But then he left to go to college and Lena was left alone. In college it was exactly like it always was, Lex was the genius boy. He aced his tests and astonished his professors. </p><p>While going there he meet Clark. </p><p>The other bow didn`t reach his levels when they spoke about intelligence but his intellect? That was something Lex could work with. They were roommates and long discussions about live and the reason why something happened would keep both of them awake. The two boys also were silly together. They would snuck out to go to the gambling bar and get the money out of older people pockets.<br/>
They were a perfect team. </p><p>When they graduated they went into different directions. Lex became the CEO of Luthor-Corp and made scientifically new inventions that could change the world while Clark became a reporter. But they always stayed best friends. And in this time superman showed his face for the first time. Lex watched him tear a building down. Holding his breath he had seen the alien gritt his teeth while watching the stones crumble beneath him. Lex was fascinated. The alien was strong, stronger than anything the world had ever seen. If he and Lex would work together, they would be able to change the world. When Lex asked the super when they meet, the dark haired man smiled slightly and asked him if the Luthor could explain his exact plans later. </p><p>Lex had nodded and this evening he told the super. But to his surprise the kryptonian backed away. A almost terrified look in his eyes. “I can`t do this.”, he had said. Lex raised an eyebrow. “And why not?” “Because it is wrong. I can`t do that.” Taken aback by the answer Lex started to develop a certain anger against the super. Because together they could do good, but if the kryptonian was alone? Without a human to keep him down? What could keep him from just turning all people into his slaves? </p><p>Nothing. </p><p>Lex would stay up late, work on a suit that would allow him to fly. All while he and Clark were still best friends but slowly started to drift apart. Lena was sixteen when Lex fought the super for the first time. Lex saw the brunettes shocked face when the masked of his suit faded away. Lena turned around, she ran away from him.<br/>
Lex`s hands formed fists. His fight against what was wrong pushed his sister away? With anger taken over every inch of his body the Luthor started to punch the super senselessly. Just when the kryptonian was lying on the ground, his face bruised and blood flooding out of his mouth he stopped.</p><p>“Give me one reason not to take your waste of life!” The super coughed and Lex waiter, his blood still boiling. “I`m sorry that I couldn`t stop this.” Lex stopped in his movements to rip out the supers heart. He knew this voice. But it couldn´t be. He held the weak body away from him and looked at the face of the super. The jawline, the black hair,  the slightly tanned  skin and… those eyes.<br/>
The same vibrant blue that had been so important to him in the last five years. Clark. He let the body fall. His hands shaking. He flew away, hid away in a house of the Luthor family for months, thinking. </p><p>What had he done wrong? </p><p>What had been his mistake? </p><p>He stayed awake, barely slept and wen he did only the laugh of Clark would come to mind. How ironic, the thing that had kept him calm for so long now was the reason for everything that made him loose the logic of his thinking. Lex came to the realization that Clark was in the wrong. That he had refused to change the world. That the super could do anything with humanity. And Lex had to change that. He kept on fighting the super. Would slowly build up his way to Luthor-Corp again. But all while Lena still looked at him in fear. While the now almost grown woman kept him out.<br/>
Didn`t let him be her brother. </p><p>It made Lex crazy. He became more reckless. One day he set up a bomb. Counting down with his heartbeat, he set the convention building on fire. Thirty-two people died that way and Lex was arrested. On the day of the trial he expected Lena to speak out for him, but no! She stood on supermans side. Said that Lex had become crazy years ago. It broke his heart. The first few years in prison his heart rottened with hate for everyone, Clark, Lena, the whole world. </p><p>How could they do this to him? Lex Luthor. </p><p>The golden boy. The man that was predicted to change the world. </p><p>But over time he calmed. Looked at what had happened. He could forgive Lena. She had seen him in a bad light. Had only seen him be brutal, not knowing his reasons. Lex decided that Lena was good, that she just didn´t know, that she would understand. But he had no chance to explain. She never visited. But Lex tried to keep up to date with his sister. She graduated college at eighteen. And Lex was so proud. She was way smarter than him. </p><p>She would understand. </p><p>She kept on learning. She grew up to be a powerful woman. When she was twenty four she became the CEO of Luthor-Corp. And Lex was glad. His mother was good but Lena grew up to lead the company, was trained from a young age to do what was best for it. And then she meet supergirl and for some time Lex hoped that the brunette would see what he had seen. But that never happened. She and supergirl were seeing standing next to one another, smiling. </p><p>He was angry, it was all wrong. Years went by and for a months he thought that he had reached his goal. Lena wasn`t seen with Kara Danvers anymore, who Lex knew from his mother was Supergirl but when she was seen with Supergirl her expression would be cold. But the day that the media was flooding with pictures of Lena Luthor was holding hands with a CatCo reporter? That was the day that Lex knew that Lena would never understand. </p><p>She had been flooded with lies of the press for too long. She believed that the super was good. Lex began to make plans to break out of prison. To save his sister. To stop the supers. To take his revenge. For a year, the couple vanished. The media couldn`t find them anymore and Samantha Arias, the CO of L-Corp how Lena had called it, just said that the two went away to have time for themselves. And for Lena to find new technologies in peace. But the day that the press showed a picture of Lena kissing a tall, blond guy, he puzzled it together  sooner than those stupid reporters. </p><p>That was Kara, with a new body but still the same, stupid blonde. Lex wasn`t a monster, he could call the super “Aidan” and he could call him by he/him pronouns. </p><p>That wasn`t an issue for him. But the fact that this alien, this superhero had gotten his sister pregnant?<br/>
Now that was an issue. He would have to act fast, save is sister. </p><p>Lex stared at the pictures in front of him. He would get out of here and do what Luthors did best, save the world from the bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. At the bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aidan looked at his friends. The Superfriends were seated around a table in their favourite alien bar. </p><p>The gang was chatting and Maggie was teasing Maggie about the fact she couldn`t drink at the moment. “Wave that god damn wine bottle in front of my face one more time you won`t have have a face anymore!” The cop grinned. “You would never hurt me. You love me way too much!” Lena had one eyebrow raised and a certain sparkle in her eyes. “I spent one year with Sara Lance, believe me, I will!” Maggie send a questioning look to Aidan. </p><p>The blond just smiled and nodded slightly. </p><p>The brunette let the bottle sink. “Damn Luthor, you really learned how to fight?” Lena didn`t react, only started blandly at the other woman. That was answer enough. Maggie swallowed. Aidan rested his hand on Lenas. “Let her off the hook love.”<br/>
Lena pouted. “But it`s fun to scare her! I couldn´t do that for a whole year! I have to catch up.” The alien chuckled. “You have a lot of time to do that but you don`t have to terrify her today. I still want to  talk to her.” </p><p>The Luthor leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms. “This is no fun. I am not allowed to scare Maggie AND I can`t drink.” She looked at Aidan. “We only get these kids! I am only doing this one time! The vomiting was enough.” Alex looked at her sister in law. “That bad?”  The CEO nodded. “I won`t recommend it.” </p><p>Sam, who was seated on Maggies left side shook her head. “You`re exaggerating a little bit. It`s not that bad.” 

Lena looked at Sam as if she was going insane. “I remember how you were when you were pregnant. Firstly you had a panic attack and when you were giving birth you told me, sorry-“ , she cleared her throat. “-You screamed at me that you hated everything and everyone and that you would never do that shit again.” </p><p>Maggie seemed to hold back her laughter. “Sounds like you were very dramatic when you were younger, Arias.” The CO blushed. “I was very young, okay. But I will admit that being pregnant isn`t the BEST feeling in the world.” Maggie chuckled.

Lena was still looking at her friend. “Remember when you made plans to just shut down the baby monitor in Rubys room just so you could get three hours of sleep?” </p><p>Sam blushed even more, if that was possible. Alex laughed. “You? Sam? I expected better.” 

Eliza, who was sitting next to Cat cleared her throat. The redhead turned to look at her mother. “Don`t make fun of the poor girl. I had the same plan if I´m being honest.” Alex looked at her mother as if her whole world was falling apart. “What? You were a very loud baby. And Jeremiah and I seriously did consider giving you up for adoption for the sake of a good night sleep.” </p><p>“Mother”, Alex had one hand above her heart. “I am so hurt.” Eliza smiled. Cat grinned. “I think all parents consider that at one point. My son Adam was a very… serious case of `do I keep him or do I kick him?`” </p><p>Aidan rested his chin on Lenas shoulder. “Should we reconsider this?” Lena rolled her eyes. “Oh no, you are responsible for this-“, she pointed at her stomach. “If you back out now no one will ever be able to find your body!” </p><p>The blonds face whitened. He looked at his sister, silently forming the words “help”. Alex shrugged her shoulders. “You`re problem”, she whispered back. 
Aidan sighed. </p><p>Eliza looked over to the trio. “How is Ruby doing in school by the way? The last time we meet you guys told me that she aced her last sience project?” 

All three woman started to smile proudly. 

“Last week she came home with another day in math class.”, Sam said. 

“And she showed her whole class how to knock someone out.”, Maggie exclaimed. “I teached her that!”

Both Sam and Alex glared at her. “We told you before, you have to stop being proud of that! She go detention for that.”<br/>


“But those kids have to know how to defend themselves. You both said that. I still think that I did the right thing.”, Maggie said, her eyes drawn to the other two woman.<br/>

“Honey, the idea of it is good-“ Sam continued: “But she almost broke this boys arm. And that isn`t okay.” </p><p>Maggie was still pouting. “She told me that this kid was an asshole anyway.”, she whispered to Aidan and Lena.<br/>
“Sure he was.”, Aidan chuckled. 

“So, all in all she`s still successful?”, Cat asked. The trio nodded. The two older woman smiled. “If she gets an average of 1.5 we`ll take her to the holyday resort.”, Eliza said. Cat agreed with her. “We can take her over the weekend.” 

Sam looked confused. “Shouldn`t you ask me before you make such decisions?”<br/>

Maggie patted her hand. “I think saying anything after they made up their minds won`t do anything.” Alex also leaned closer and wrapped her arm around the CO`s shoulder. “You`ll have to live with that.” </p><p>Cat and Eliza both grinned. Aidan and Lena watched the interaction with a certain caution. In this year the dynamic within the friendgroup seemed to have shifted quiet a bit. 

“What`s up with those three?”, Lena mouthed to her fiancée. Aidan shrugged his shoulder. But he noted that he would have to ask Maggie about this. That wasn`t a talk that he wanted to have with his sister. </p><p>Maggie and Alex seemed to almost have included Sam into their marriage. The three worked as a unit and the teasing that they did was way too similar to the one that just Maggie had done before. Aidan took a sip from his glass. Nia had been quiet the whole evening. The girl had sat next to Brainy and also mostly enjoyed the play between their other friends.<br/>
She looked thoughtful. But as Aidan continued to star at her, she reciprocated his look. He raised an eyebrow. She smiled at him and then looked away. Twenty seconds later he received a text on his phone.</p><p>“How are you?”</p><p>Nia had written him. Aidan looked over to the younger reporter. </p><p>“I`m good, this year has been good. What about you? You have been quiet???”</p><p>“Also fine, just thinking…”</p><p>Now Aidan was officialy worried. Nia wasn`t someone to send kryptic texts.</p><p>“Do you want to talk to someone?” </p><p>The blond send the text and then looked over to the brunette that was looking at the screen of her phone. </p><p>“Not today!!! You and Lena should settle down first and get used to being on earth again<br/>
(I still can`t believe that you spent one year in freaking SPACE! TIMETRAVELING!!!!!!)”</p><p>Aidan chuckled which earned him a confused look from Lena. </p><p>“It`s awesome right? Okay, but you will talk to me within the next 2 weeks, okay?”</p><p>“AWeSOMe. That isn`t enough to describe it! But yeah, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Satisfied with this answer Aidan settled his phone on the table redirected his attention back at the still ongoing conversation. </p><p>“-But she should be able to punch idiots!”, Maggie said. Alex looked like she was parted between Sam and Maggie who were staring at each other. “If she wants to learn self defense we can let her join a karate team or something like that!” The CO`s look was stern. “But more than the half of the people that are sitting on this table are qualified to teach her. Why can`t I teach her?” </p><p>“Because Ruby is fourteen years old and I know exactly that if she trains with one of you two, she will end up with a gun in her hand and I won`t let that happen.” 

Maggie looked at the other woman in shock. “NO! We are way more responsible than that! That wouldn`t happen. Right Danvers?”

The redhead bit her lip. “Sam`s right. You know that this is what would happen.”<br/>

Maggie sighed. “I know, but it was worth a try.” 

Sam smiled. “Let`s make a deal, if Ruby wants to learn self defense, she`ll join a karate team or whatever-“ Maggie wanted to interrupt the other woman but Sam raised her hand. “And IF that goes well, I`ll allow you to teach her some tricks.”<br/>
Maggie seemed to think about it.</p><p>“Five dollars that she won`t settle for this.”, Lena whispered. Aidan looked at his best friend. A year ago he would have agreed but he knew the way that Maggie looked at the CO. It was strange that this was the same look that she was still giving Alex and he was sure that the brunette didn`t know what it meant either. Funny enough that all three woman looked at each other this way. But this look meant one thing: 
I will do anything for you. 

And maybe Aidan was reading too much into this but he was almost a hundred percent certain that he was right. </p><p>“Five dollars that she`ll take it.” The couple watched Maggie staring at Sam, her eyes squeezed. </p><p>“Deal.” </p><p>Aidan smiled while Lena cursed silently. But while for Lena this had been only about five dollars, it proved something to Aidan. Maggie was ready to make compromises for Sam.<br/>
And Maggie didn`t do that for people. </p><p>Not even for Aidan.<br/>
He really had to talk to Maggie. Because that woman was a useless lesbian and she would need all the help she could get.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, my family just argued with me again that saying the N-word isn`t bad and that they should be able to say it...<br/>And I`m mad bc common, we`re white, we have so much privilige. And we aren`t allowed to say only few words and SOMEHOW, if you forbid people with privilige something they will do it. Not because they would do it otherwise but because they feel "opressed" because non of them have ever expirienced fear because of anything.<br/>(I`m not black and I can`t say that I can relate to any of that but I am trans and I am scared reactions bc there are so many storys of trans people getting beat and killed, black trans woman most of all.<br/>I can`t say that I know how black people feel because I`m still very privileged. I can only speak from the expierences I have)</p><p>But seriously, it shouldn`t be that hard to just... not say a word? They haven`t said a nice word to me in years so they should be familiar with the concept.<br/>Anyway, have a great day, ciao:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A late night drive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This night the friends said goodbye and left Aidan and Lena to go back to their apartment for the first time in a year. Lena had called her limo driver to bring them there. </p><p>When the car door opened and the couple sat down Lena greeted the woman sitting there. “Hello Miss Luthor… or should I say misses Luthor?”, she asked. <br/>Lena smiled. “No, still Miss, even though I told you call me Lena a thousand times already… How is you wife?” The brown haired woman had already started the car. <br/>“Clarke and I are still going strong. We actually adopted a cat like two months ago.” <br/>Lena and Aidan congratulated her and then let the woman continue to do her job. Aidan leaned over to his fiancée. “Do you think that our friends rearranged our apartment?” </p><p>The Luthor tilted her head to stare out of the window and at the city. Aidan waited patiently for an answer. “I`m honestly not sure. They could have. I would trust all of them to do something.” The blond nodded and sheepishly let his hand rest on top of Lena thigh. The brunette shot him a glance. The kryptonian winked at her. To his surprise Lena had become a lot more “needy” within the last few months. She would cling onto him and they would stay up late almost every night. Aidan wasn`t complaining… </p><p>The exact opposite. He felt incredibly lucky to be with Lena in these times. Seeing the body of the woman slowly changing. With their child. It had been four months since Lena had told him and still, every look at the baby bump filled him with joy. The thought that THEIR child was growing inside of Lena? It was astonishing. After over a year the thought that Aidan actually could do something like that was unbelievable. And he knew that he should be used to being called his name by now, but every morning, when the blond tried to get the Luthor to get out of bed and she would snuggle closer to him, and she would whisper his name. </p><p>It made Aidan feel warm. Because he was certain that this was how it was supposed to be and the time where he had been called Kara seemed to be so far away. But Lena screaming his name out of pure pleasure also wasn`t to underestimate. When he had first gotten used to his new body he managed to make Lena feel good but it took him a while to figure out what made him feel good. <br/>And what he felt comfortable with. Before their loving would mostly concentrate on Lena because the blond didn`t feel comfortable with being touched. It took him a while to realize that he was okay now. That he had no problem when Lena put her hands on his chest. Or when she would digg her nails into his back. </p><p>They had… experimented. Tried out new things and had talked about what both of them were okay with. What would make either feel good and what both wanted to tried out. And while Aidan had been kind of emberassed in the beginning, a private talk with Sara had helped him a lot. The older blonde was always very open about everything. </p><p>“Communication is the key!”, she had told him. “I`ve been with some people-“, she looked at him in a way that implied that this wasn`t something that he would have to tell Ava. “-And one nights stands are great, but-“, she looked at the blond. “When you get into a committed relationship in which both parties are want to have sex, it`s important to talk with the other person. Sex is something two, or more people, should enjoy together!” (Aidan refused to ask Sara how many times she had participated in something that enjoyed more than two people) “It isn`t a one man war. And you have to talk with your partner about what you are comfortable with and what they to do. You have to find mutual grounds.” </p><p>Aidan had blushed throughout the whole conversation but Sara had just shrugged her shoulders. “I am no one that ever really had a lasting, committed relationship and it took me some time to figure it all out too. But I wanted to make sure that Ava and I have the same feelings about this and so I talked to her and believe me, communication can open up opportunities!” </p><p>She had stared off into the distance as if she was remembering something very good. </p><p>“Just talk to your girlfriend! It`ll will only get you bonus points.” The blonde patted Aidan on his shoulder and left. Aidan smiled. He had talked to Lena after and Sara had been right. And figuring out what he liked with Lena on his side had been incredible. But the communication part wasn`t just about sexual part of their relationship. </p><p>They also talked about their emotions. The blond was being more open about his nightmares, the trauma that he had from losing his home planet. <br/>Also when he had panic attacks and he told the Luthor about his claustrophobia. He had always felt very insecure but Aidan realized that if he wanted this relationship to last he would have to let Lena in on everything. To let her help. </p><p>And she did the same with him. She told him about growing up with the Luthors. How Lillian refused to look at her six year old self because she had managed to rip her dress while playing in the garden. Or that Lillian didn`t let her eat enough when she turned twelve because apparently the tween was gaining too much weight which caused Lena to have a complicated relationship with food. <br/>Aidan had noticed that the brunette didn´t eat enough when they first became friends but he would have never guessed that it was because of something like this. After Lena had showed him an old picture of herself, the girl at the age of sixteen, way too thin. <br/>Dark bags under her eyes, her cheeks hollow, Aidan wanted to kill Lillian. </p><p>The kryptonian was normally very peaceful (even when he was acting as a superhero) but it made his blood boil. That no one had ever checked up on Lena, that she was just left alone with this monster of woman. But since Lena had told him about this he made sure to let her know how beautiful he thought she was- outside and inside. <br/>He also made sure that she ate every day. Since she was pregnant her hunger had increased and she had to eat almost the dabble amount of food than before. </p><p> </p><p>The car came to a stop and the couple stepped out into the cooling night air. While Aidan grabbed their luggage, Lena said goodbye to the driver. “Can you show me the pictures of your new cat soon?” The brown haired woman nodded happily. “Sure, but I think that your fiancée would like to go upstairs.” Lena blushed at the sight of her driver winking. </p><p>Aidan chuckled. “Are you coming?”, he asked her, already standing at the door of the building. While the drivers smile grew wilder Lena turned even redder. <br/>“See you on Monday boss.” “See you than Lexa.” </p><p>Lena waited till the car had driven away to walk up next to the blond and punch him on the shoulder. “Do you have to say this stuff in front of my employees?” <br/>Aidan held his arm while he pretended to be in pain. “What? I had to know if you were coming over here or not.” Lena pressed her lips together. <br/>But Aidan knew better, he knew that Lena was thinking about. He grinned, this would be a great night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I still refuse to write smut but I thought that it was important to kinda talk about it,<br/>I`m not sure if I did a good job,<br/>Have a great day, ciao:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lena isn`t a morning person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up in the morning was a calming experience. Lena still refused to wake up but Aidan wanted to take a closer look at the apartment  to make sure that their friends really hadn`t redecorated anything. There was no dust on the shelves with made him figure that Lena must had hired a cleaning company. </p><p>Aidan walked into the living room where pretty much everything was the same, except for one thing. Above the couch was a picture frame and inside of it was a picture of Sam, Alex, Maggie and Ruby. The four of them were doing silly poses and according to the big smiles on their faces they had fun that day. Aidan shook his head. Of course they would change at least one thing about the flat. The blond wanted to  make sure that nothing other than that had changed. And there were other pictures exchanged. </p><p>A photo of Aidan and Lena from two years ago was now showing Maggie, wearing bright, yellow glasses while holding a glass of champagne. Another picture showed Eliza and Cat, dressed as princes Leah and Hahn Solo. Aidan smiled at the frame. Someone would have to remind him to talk to the two woman.<br/>
While Alex probably didn`t realize, the redhead had a horrible gaydar, it was almost nonexistent, he was very sure that there was something going on between his mother and his boss. </p><p>Aidan also would have to call J`onn and talk to him about how they could introduce him as a superhero again. He wanted to go back to his duties as the cities local hero but he refused to put on some type of illusion to make people think that he was still “supergirl”. Aidan wasn`t sure what name he wanted his new superhero persona to have, he also didn`t have a suit yet. During the time with the legends Aidan had either worn a simple white suit, similar to Saras or an old fashioned costume. </p><p>He knew that Lena had been working on something but she had refused to show it to him. Aidan wanted his new suit to be different, not just the pretty simple suit with a red cape, he wanted something that would also show him as part of the legends. The kryptonian had learned how to use the bo stuff that Sara and Ava always used and he would like cooperate the weapons into his new outfit. The media would certainly have a field day but Aidan knew better. His powers could blow out and he wasn`t indestructible. The alien could be killed and those bo`s were incredible helpful in a way that he could block other weapons, even punches. </p><p>The kryptonian had learned how to fight more brutally. Kara always made sure to barely hurt anyone and while those were good intentions for sure, a lot of fights were lost due to this. Aidan was determent to do better. The kryptonian still didn`t want to kill but if necessary, he would.  </p><p>The alien decided that since it was already nine o`clock he could prepare breakfast. Twenty minutes later Lena walked in, wearing a rope with a flower pattern on it, her hair still messy and slightly curled. Her eyes were barely open when she sat down on the table to wait for Aidan to finish cooking their eggs. “How are you on this fine morning?”, the blond asked, slicing onions on a plate. </p><p>The answer was a low grunt. </p><p>The kryptonian looked to the table. Lena had layed her on the surface and Aidan would swear that if he would leave her alone for a minute he would hear snoring. “Honey, you`re awake already, don`t fall asleep again.” Lena opened her right eye. “Don`t tell me what to do!” The blond chuckled. “How about you get yourself a cup of coffee?” He could hear grunting again. Aidan took the onion slices and put them into the pan. “What is it?” </p><p>The tired voice of Lena barely reached his ears. “don`t wanna move.” The kryptonian sighed. He loved the woman but in the mornings? It was like a gremlin demon was sitting opposite him and he learned not to speak of it when Lena reached her full level of consciousness. The CEO slowly got up, her figure slumped and strands of hair falling into her eyes. Twenty seconds later Aidan heard the familiar rumbling of the coffee machine. </p><p>Five minutes later the two of them sat down, one plate in front of either of them. With the fork on the way to his mouth he asked the now much more awake Lena: “What do you want to do today?” She swallowed a bite. “We have to unpack, you kind of distracted me from doing that yesterday.” She send him a accusing look. Aidan smiled sheepishly. He wouldn`t say that he had planned to start kissing her senselessly as soon as he had set their luggage down but that would be a lie. </p><p>But could anyone blame him? </p><p>“It`s not like you hadn`t part in this.” Lena tilted her head to give him a stern look. Aidan grinned, she knew that he was right. “I can`t remember you complaining last night.”<br/>
And indeed, the panting breath, the low moans and the silent scream of his name did indeed indicate something different. </p><p>The brunette blushed, she probably thought the same. And still she took a sip out of her coffee mug and while settling the cup on the table again said: “Get your mind out of the gutter!”</p><p> </p><p>Lenas reaction to the pictures of Maggie and co were a lot more vocal than Aidans had been. The CEO grasped at the sight of the enormous photograph of the four. “Why?”, was the only thing she asked. The blond shrugged his shoulders. “No idea. You know that they are all idiots.” Lena nodded, still taking in the whole picture. “There`s also a picture of my mom and Cat.” Lena shook her head. “I`m not sure if I`m ready to see such a… surely beautiful photo.” </p><p>Aidan put the frame back on it`s place. “If you say so.” He crossed his arms before his chest. “Lena?” The brunette nodded while still staring at the big picture. “Do you think that we should get a new apartment?” The Luthor raised an eyebrow. “Why?” “Well, we have two. There`s this one and then there`s the one that`s written under my name. We could get a bigger one. Something that`s still cozy but that will have enough place for kids.” </p><p>Lena turned around, a surprised look on her face. “What exactly do you have in mind?” The blond roughled through his hair. “I mean, I`m not sure and I think that this is something that we should decide together.” Lena looked at him, her gaze affirming. “Maybe a small house? Something with a roof to go stargazing? Alex and I always used to do that and it would be nice….” The pink lips of Lena curved into a smile. “Something with enough guest rooms to fit our friends? And maybe a garden.” </p><p>Lena nodded but Aidan continued to nervously ramble. </p><p>“I think it would be nice to have enough space for our kids to play and to have birthday parties in the garden. And it`s maybe too soon but I definitely want a dog. Not one of those really small ones but one that I can carry a small sleigh in the winter? So that our kids have someone to play with and you could totally chose the dog but I really would want to call them like marshmellow or cookie or maybe poststicke… something food-ish but you totally ca-“ </p><p>Lena put one finger on his lips to keep the blond from talking. “We will have to talk about your name ideas because those are horrible.”<br/>
Aidan smiled shily, Lena finger still preventing him from talking. “But I like the idea. I think that we should do that.”<br/>
She removed her finger from the aliens lips and instead gave him a soft kiss. </p><p>This time Aidan was the one to blush. His heart beating fast. </p><p>Slowly the future was creeping up on them and they would have to start preparing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lex will show up soon. Don`t worry. And Aidan will also talk to all of his friends but I like to put in Supercorp fluff.<br/>I already have an idea for Aidans new superhero name because it obviously, can`t be superman and I also don`t want it to be superboy but if anyone has an idea, I`m open to everything.</p><p>Have a great day, ciao:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 80s music and prison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No time for losers, we are the champions.</p><p>Lex was silently humming along to the Queen lyrics that were playing from outside his cell. The prison guard had a soft spot for 80s rock so the songs of that decade were played almost every day. Lex had resented it in the beginning but had slowly grown to like the different melodies. As a kid he didn`t have a lot of time for things like music. His whole childhood was spent trying to prepare the boy to one day become the new leader of Luthor-Corp. And it worked out perfectly. He was smart charismatic and driven by his goals. More than once  he was declared the number one Bachelor by all different kinds of magazines and Lex would be lying if he said that he didn`t live up to the status. When the Luthor had turned nineteen he was at college, already leading the company part time and while he was still studying, everyone around Lex was aware of the power that he hold. And people were driven to that. Lex knew that he was providing a welcoming environment alone with the sly smile on his lips. The girls would soon swoon and more than just a few nights were spent with dancing and the adoring looks of the people around the young man.</p><p>Who would have thought that the fact that he had always been goal oriented would lead to the magazines that once praised him, painting the Luthor as a psychopath.<br/>
And it wasn`t true. Lex wasn`t a psychopath. He felt emotions just like everyone else. How could he have felt so hurt when Clark had betrayed him if emotions were foreign to him? Why had his stomach almost felt like it was burning? </p><p>The magazines loved to write that he was an angry, psychopathic, young man. Lex smiled at the irony. They wrote it as if anger wasn`t an emotion. But people like to forget that, don`t they? Most of the time happiness gets focused on. Being nice and happy. Even joyful. But anger? Anger wasn`t characterized as something that every human experienced. It suddenly was an action. It wasn`t something someone felt but instead something a person could do. Which was bullshit. How many times had Lex heard the people around him cursing? Being mad at each other for the smallest things. Wasn`t that anger? Appearently not.  Not if Lex asked the magazines.</p><p>No, Lex wasn`t a psychopath. A sociopath maybe. The Luthor was aware of the fact that sometimes his emotions seemed dull compared to the feelings everyone else seemed to have. That laughter was more of a trait that he had learned instead of something he just did. But anger? Oh the Luthor could feel anger.<br/>
Cause we are the champions of the world</p><p>Lex had thought that he and Clark had a chance to change the world. That the two of them would simply take over, and heal humanity from all evil. Soon the Luthor realized that it wasn`t that simple but still he was determent to reach the goal<br/>
The song kept playing on the radio when the door of his cell was suddenly opened. A wide man with a bolt spot on his head was standing there, playing with the keys. “get out, Luthor!” The man almost sounded bored. Even the disgust to saying his name that the ward did have in the beginning had begun to fade away. </p><p>I`ve taken my bows<br/>
and my curtain calls</p><p>Lex got up to stand next to him. The ward was chewing gum. The Luthor looked away in disgust of the ever moving mouth. They started walking, the music still playing.</p><p>You brought me fame and everything that goes with it.</p><p>Yes, Clark had done that for sure. First he helped him with his company and became his best friend and then there was the betrayal. Lex could feel the anger swirl up inside him.<br/>
And with one of those Lena was engaged. The  disappointment was still burning him from the inside. He had made a plan to save his sister but it was still in the early stages.<br/>
Lex looked at the ward. The man was looking to the wall ahead of them. The Luthor still remembered the punches he had gotten from this exact man.  The bruises just because no one was there to do Lex justice. The prisoner did do some bad things but that didn`t mean that he deserved to be treated like a pig on the day of its slaughter.</p><p>“Thank you all”, Lex gritted the lyrics through his teeth.<br/>
Yeah, he could feel anger and it was always beneath the surface. Not against Lena though. Lena had been tricked. Must had been tricked.<br/>
Lex had to get out of here, had to save her. But it wasn`t the right time. Not yet. If the Luthor did anyone wrong, would let himself be led by anger, it could make everything very difficult for him. He was already locked up. What would happen than was almost unimaginable.</p><p>The ward next to him was still chewing his gum. And Lex was getting annoyed. The constant noise was getting to his head. Was disturbing his thoughts. How could he make a plan when the ward was always there? Always chewing? </p><p>But it`s been no bed of roses, no pleasure cruise.</p><p>No shit Freddy. Lex didn`t have it easy. Having the whole world against you doesn´t exactly make it easy to find peace in prison. A lot of people that were here actually hated him. Resented him for his acts of “treason”. That`s what they called it. A psychopathic traitor.<br/>
Lex grinned. It was funny how everything he did to protect America was turned against him</p><p>I consider it a challenge for the whole human race</p><p>Lex suddenly turned his head. He didn`t even know what happened. Suddenly he was holding the key chain and pressing it into the wards throat. In a matter of seconds the man was dead. Lex stared at the body, not sure what to do with it. In the end he decided to leave him lying there. The Luthor looked at the keys, with those he could get out. They were literally the keys to his freedom. The bold man grinned.<br/>
“And I ain`t gonna loose.”, Lex whispered the lyrics to the song as he slowly started to walk away from the body.<br/>
He would save his sister and after, save the human race.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, I`m back from the hollydays. I know I wrote three one shots (like 20 thousand words) but now I`m back to this story.<br/>I am getting my cat back today:) I missed the little asshole.<br/>Have a great day, ciao:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The first day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How are you feeling?”, Lena asked while Aidan was sitting on the kitchen counter, wearing a white shirt, dark pants and a blazer. <br/>The blond had been nervously fiddling with his hands for the past fifty minutes and the Luthor was starting to become concerned. </p><p>“I`m nervous.”, the kryptonian was staring at a cupboard opposite the counter. Today would be the first day of him going back to work. To say that the last night had been spent calmly lying in bed while sleeping like a baby would be nothing more than a lie. Aidan felt like he was going to pass out. Sweat building underneath his arm pits and fingers shaking. “You know that Cat will fire anyone that says anything?”, Lena asked. The blond nodded but continued to stare. She stepped closer and took his hand, drawing calming circles onto the skin. </p><p>“It will be alright.” Aidan relaxed at the sound of Lenas deep voice. For some reason the raspy undertones worked like sedatives on him.<br/>He nodded and finally found the strength to look into the green eyes. After all this time he still longed for their presence every day, to get lost in their depth. </p><p>“Do you think that my collages are going to react well?” <br/>Even though the couple had been back for multiple days and pictures of them holding hands had headlined even the New Yorker, no one seemed to have come to the solution that the man next to Lena used to be her girlfriend.</p><p>It was almost funny.</p><p>But when magazines started asking questions like: “Lena Luthor and her new lover, but what happened to her girlfriend?”<br/>Or: “First sight in a year, but where is Kara Danvers?”, Aidan started to feel a rise up in his dysphoria. <br/>For a year everything had been fine and now the country was looking at their relationship again and the blond was sure that the judgement they would receive was going to be rather harsh.<br/>“Are you ready?”, Lena asked, still holding the kryptonians hand. </p><p>Aidan nodded, still unsure. </p><p> </p><p>Catco was as busy as always when the young reporter stepped into the place. People were running around, yelling names and printers were loudly proclaiming their protests at the simple instruction of “Print”.<br/>The blond smiled, just like he had left it.<br/>While walking past the other employees, he could feel their eyes on him. Anxiety started creeping up his neck and while straightening broad shoulders and trying to look like he was not about to collapse, he continued to walk through the halls, that were way longer than he remembered them to be.</p><p>Reaching his desk, the first thing that found his attention was a shiny nameplate standing on the edge of the desk. “Aidan J. Danvers” The blonds breath started going faster at the sight. A smile building up behind the groomed beard.<br/>Aidan, who had been carrying a brown leather bag, set it on the table and then continued to walk around the desk to sit down in the office chair. <br/>With a surprised grunt, he noticed the soft cushion and comfortable back of the chair. They had exchanged his office chair! Not that the kryptonian was going to complain. This one seemed way better!<br/>A look at the destcop let him see two post its that were pinned against it. He took them. </p><p>“Have a great first day back!”, a heart drawn behind it. Aidan immediately recognized the handwriting of Eliza. The other one was written in a more narrowing manner.</p><p> “Bottom drawer” </p><p>The reporter wasn`t sure if he knew the author of this one. Something was familiar but he wasn`t certain.<br/>After cautiously looking around the office, luckily not a lot of people were in this part of the building yet so the only other two people that could catch him were Nancy, who was currently checking her E-mails and a new guy Aidan hadn`t recognized. </p><p>The blond opened the drawer and found a small package. With narrowed eyebrows he took it and scanned it. It wasn`t a bomb which was great. Someone who had found out supermans identity had send him a bomb once and he had barely managed to get it out in time and the kryptonian was in no mood to live through that experience. <br/>Instead inside of the simple black box were… headphones?</p><p>But who would give him these? </p><p>Aidan opened the box to take a closer look at them. They were in a neat black with no cables. The design was small and he was sure that if he was going to wear them most people wouldn`t even notice them. But they must have been expensive. They looked more advanced than other designs and after a quick scan Aidan could say that he didn`t recognize that technology that had been used.<br/>On the bottom of the box he found a note. </p><p>“ “One good thing about music, when it hits you, you feel no pain.”<br/>-Bob Marley (1945-1981)<br/>Have a great first day”</p><p>Suddenly Aidan was sure that the package was from Cat. He wasn`t sure if he had ever mentioned his anxiety to her or if he had ever told anyone that music helped him to write but it was Cat Grant. And somehow the CEO knew everything about everyone so her knowing this wasn`t really much of a surprise. Instead of letting himself linger inside his thoughts any longer, he turned on the computer, let the headphones connect to his phone and started his playlist.</p><p>Two hours later Aidan was still sitting at his desk, music blasting through the headphones and a half filled work document opened on the computer screen. He had been given the assignment to research one of the newly joined politicians of the Democratic Party and until now it had been going pretty well. He would have to call the young democrat later to have her agree to an interview but he wasn`t really worried about that.<br/>In the last half hour the office had become more crowded. <br/>Everyone had arrived at work and all of the other employees gave him strange looks but somehow none of them bothered the blond with questions. When Nia had arrived the two smiled at each other and Aidan waved. Since then they had all been working silently on their projects. </p><p>Lunch came around and the blond got up from his chair and walked over to the younger woman. “Hey Nia”, he said. <br/>The brunette smiled and lifted her eyes off the screen. “What`s up?” “Do you want to have lunch`” Nia nodded eagerly. “For sure! They opened up three new places within the last year just down the street and you will try all of them!” </p><p>The blond stared at the reporter in aww. “THREE NEW PLACES?” Some of the other employees stared at them. Aidan flinched and repeated now in a calmer manner. “Three new places?” Nia nodded and there was a certain shine in her eyes. “Can we try all of them today?” The woman shook her head laughing. “I promised your fiancée that we wouldn`t spent more than twenty dollars today and you know that even that is too much to do that regularly.” Aidan pouted. “Unfair!” Nia patted his head and smiled while grabbing her purse. “Life isn`t fair. Now get your ass going or your mom will fire us!” </p><p>Aidan shook his head while trying to catch up to the superhero without using superspeed. “You know that Cat isn`t my mom, right?” <br/>Nia grinned. “She basically is and there is no need to deny that.” </p><p>They arrived at the first restaurant which had cheese delicacies. “They opened a damn cheese restaurant?”, Aidan asked while staring at the menu. “Hell yeah!”, the younger reporter replied while lingering on the smell of melted cheese. “I must be in heaven!”<br/>Nia agreed and after they had gotten their meals, both of them were staring at the food like it was the greatest thing to ever have existed.</p><p>After having finished their dishes and cleaning up any spill that might have gotten on their clothing, AIdan turned to Nia with a more serious look.<br/>"So..." The brunette bit her lip, nervous about what the blond would have to say.<br/>"You weren`t in the best mood last week." He still remembered the woman being reserved to herself while she was usually joking constantly.<br/>"Yeah", she simply agreed. <br/>Aidan looked at her with concern. "Why was that? You said that we were going to talk about it and if you are comfortable with it, I think that right now is a perfect moment for that."</p><p>The young woman avoided eye contact. "It was nothing!" <br/>The kryptonian could basecelly smell the lie. He raised his eyebrow.<br/>"Well... I don`t know how to say this.", Nia stated while nervously biting the inside of her cheek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... KATIE VOICED AN AUDIOBOOK?????<br/>AND IT`S GAY???????<br/>How do they expect us to belive that Lena is straight after all that. I mean, common.<br/>Anyway, have a great day, ciao:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Privilege</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You can be honest with me!", Aidan was trying to look confident.<br/>Nia was still looking down. When she finally met his gaze, he could catch a glimps of sadness and shame.<br/>What could make Nia feel like that?</p><p>"It's because you and Lena get to he happy." <br/>The blond narrowed his brows. That couldn't possibly be everything.</p><p>"God that sounds horrible.", Nia chuckled, trying to cover up just how insecure she was.<br/>"Nia, please don't make jokes on that matter. What exactly do you mean?"</p><p>The superhero sighed. "you were so lucky. You had this transition that was just... Over in a few hours. You didn't have to go to so many doctors. You didn't have to worry if you had enough money to transition. Even though Alex was critical, it surely helped that you were already you and even if it makes me sound horrible, I have to admit that I'm jealous."<br/>Aidan stayed silent. It was clear that the brunette wasn't finished yet.</p><p>"And believe me, I am happy for you! That you get to be a father and everything but it also makes me sad. Because I don't have it that easy. A lot of people don't. I will never be able to have biological kids with Brainy. And I don't mind it. Adoption is great but somewhere, deep inside, I wished that I had the option to decide that on my own. That I could, if I wanted to, get pregnant and have kids of my own."<br/>She paused and looked at the blond who was looking at her with his deep blue eyes.</p><p>"Does that make me a horrible person?" <br/>Aidans lips curved up while he shaking his head. "No, not at all." Blue eyes tried to give the brunette as much empathy as they could. "It makes you human! You are right, I have it easier than most trans people. I didn't have to worry about that and I agree with you, the fact that when I came out, I already had transitioned, surely made it easier for our friends to accept me."</p><p>He grabbed the younger woman's hand, as if to make sure she was actually hearing him. </p><p>"I am lucky, that I am in such a privelegde position. Will I have to deal with the media? For sure. But I already have the advantage of having a fantastic fiancé, who will always have my back, an amazing family who will support me no matter what and of course and also the privilege of now appearing as a cis, white male. I won't have to deal with racism that a lot of trans people endure, or sexism."</p><p>He took a deep breath. "Lena has currently finished a product that will make it possible for transguys to reproduce if their counterparts are female. The other way around is a lot harder to manage and till now Lena hasn't found a solution."</p><p>Aidan saw Nia nodding, proving that she was listening."I want you to know that I will use my privilege as a way to educate people! I want to make sure that the ones that don't have my advantage will get treated with the same respect as non-lgbt people! I already have a plan for a charity that will have the youth to get foundraisers, easy excess to counceling and if their families don't accept them, finding them somewhere to live!"</p><p>Nia was biting her lip. "That sounds like a good idea. Have you already talked to Lena about it?"<br/>Aidan shook his head. "No. And I want to do this one thing without her help. This is personal and while I love her, I don't want to use her as an advantage. Like I said, the plans are there. I would only have to set it up online to find sponsors."</p><p>"Would you agree to letting me help?" <br/>The Kryptonian smiled. "Of course! I would love to have someone that actually can design a website!"<br/>Nia laughed. "You are truly a lost cause on that! But surely my gracious help will save the project."<br/>Aidan grinned. "Oh how will I ever thank you for the time you're waisting on my personna?"<br/>Nia decided to tagg along. "I'm not sure how the noble sir might repay me but ice cream would be a great start!"</p><p>Back at Catco, he saw the people state at him once again. Once Aidan had reached his desk, he put in his headphones and was about to start working once more, when a man, that could only be a few years older than him, approached the Kryptonian.</p><p>"Hello", the guy greeted and Aidan returned it.<br/>"I'm William Dey." He had reached out his hand. The blond took it. "Aidan Danvers, nice to meet you."<br/>The dark haired man gave him a small smile. "So, my colleagues told me about a certain Kara Danvers that used to work here and who vanished together with Lena Luthor about a year ago."</p><p>The Kryptonian tried not to flinch at the mention of his old name. "I am aware of that."<br/>"So... Danvers? And from what I got there were pictures taken of you and Miss Luthor?"<br/>Aidan nodded.<br/>"I am not going to assume something, but since you and Kara Danvers have the same last names and very similar features there are truly only two options. Either you are a close relative or you used to be her."</p><p>Aidan couldn't help but trying to get Nia to his side. She would know if he could tell the other man. Was it save?</p><p>He took a deep breath and looked into the grey eyes opposite him.<br/>"The second one." </p><p>Aidan wanted to run away, his instincts were rearranged to flight instead of fight.<br/>When a panick attack started to creep it's way into Aidans heart, he remembered the hours he had spent with Sarah on the wave rider, learning how to ignore them. How to get over panic attacks and nightmares.</p><p>That the breathing technique would be coming to use so soon would probably even surprise the assassin. </p><p>William gave him a smile that showed straight, white teeth and small wrinkles next to his eyes.  "Okay. I just wanted to know since rumors have been going around the office all day and I don't think the other ones are going to shut up if they don't get information soon."<br/>He paused, wrinkles lining his forehead.  "Of course only of you are comfortable with it! If you don't want me to I'll shut up."</p><p>Aidan shook his head. "No, it's alright."<br/>Once again the dark haired man smiled and than turned around to walk back to his friends who had gathered in a cluster.</p><p>The blond put in the headphones and pressed play. The calming sounds of Taylor Swift's "the 1" made the rest of the office disappear.</p><p>At the moment he didn't want to deal with the different reactions and just finish this day of work to get back home to Lena.</p><p>Excited to spent the evening sitting on the couch and watching a movie while Lena nuzzled into his side, he opened the word document and continued the article.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love Folklore.<br/>If you haven't listened to it, please do. The lyrics are so great and will make you think and cry for days. (Expect them to be used in this story)<br/>Have a great day, ciao:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. "Kiddo-"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maggie hadn`t exactly not followed Sams words that she wouldn`t teach Ruby how to fight. There was a small chance that they had rolled out yoga matts and were currently standing opposite each other, Maggie showing the girl how to properly set her feet. </p><p>“And if you do that you`ll be able to do round house kicks in no time!”, the cop promised. Ruby tilted her head, trying to impersonate the older woman. After getting into fighting stance, she looked up to see Maggie smiling proudly. Just a year ago the brunette was still looking down on the girl and now the fourteen year old was taller than her. It did sting a bit. </p><p>The cop loved spending time with the teenager. To her own surprise, she wasn`t terrible with children and actually came to find them as very nice, cute and funny. As she defended it to Sam and Alex, they were: “Just like dogs!” Both woman and chuckled and she could still reimagine Sam`s critical eyebrow, indicating that she didn`t believe the older woman. “What does mom thing about the fact that you`re teaching me?”, Ruby asked, trying to get her fist to punch forward in a fast manner. </p><p>Maggie corrected the holding of the wrists and then winked. “I may have not exactly told her.” The teenager looked at her critically and the detective could almost see Sam crossing her arms. “So we`re doing this without her knowing?” Maggie nodded. “She`s gonna kill you if she finds out. You know that, right?” The brunette chuckled. “First of all, no such sentences In this house!” “But you, Al and Mom say stuff like that all the time!”, the kid pouted. </p><p>Maggie grinned. “That`s because we are adults and are allowed to say things like that. You are barely a teenager and are clearly spending too much time with government agents and heroes for your own good!” </p><p>Ruby snorted. “Not like that`s my fault.” </p><p>The detective had to agree.</p><p>They became quiet while Ruby tried to sucker punch holes in the air. </p><p>“Maggie?” <br/>“Yes kiddo?</p><p>Ruby looked nervous all of the sudden. Maggie had seen the teenager mostly be happy and confident so these manners worried her. “What`s going on?”<br/>Ruby seemed to have trouble talking about whatever she wanted to say. “You can talk to me about everything !”</p><p>Ruby shook her head, as if she was trying to get a thought out of her mind. <br/>“I know.” <br/>“So what`s the matter? Do I need to threaten an idiot at school?”<br/>The detective said it in a joking manner, but they both knew that Maggie wouldn`t hesitate to go through with it.</p><p>“You, Al and Mom very often bring me to school…”<br/>The detective nodded, trying to read the nervous body language. “Is there something wrong with that?”<br/>The girl shook her head. “No, not at all!” She paused. “But my friends know that you and Al are married, and…”<br/>Maggie narrowed her gaze. Were they giving the girl a hard time because of it? Would she not want them to bring her to school anymore? The detective thought that they were getting along great with Ruby`s friends. Even hosting one of their sleepovers this years which had been claimed to be the best one. But something seemed to be off. </p><p>“Well, Mom and I live with you too and you and Mom spend an awful lot of time together.”<br/>Maggie tried to thing. Did they really? They were living together, so spending time together was unavoidable. And the three of them often meet up for lunch. And took Ruby to the cinema to see the newest Disney movies. <br/>(And Alex may have taken her to see a pg 16 movie that Sam hadn`t allowed her to see, because appearently it was mostly “gore” and “senseless slathering… Maggie had seen the trailer and freaked out. But when Alex and Ruby came back from the theatre they were both laughing  and seemed to be happier than ever.)</p><p>“And some of my friends may have asked me if you are a couple.”<br/>Maggie could see the nervousness in the teenagers eyes, but she couldn`t help being a little confused.<br/>“But they know that Alex and I are married.”<br/>Ruby laughed. “Yes, yes they do, but that wasn`t what they meant.”<br/>Maggie looked at the teenager, if possible, even more confused. Ruby sighed. “They asked me if Al, mom and you are a couple.”<br/>“Like… what?”<br/>Ruby laughed again. The brunettes confused face, eyes wide, moth slightly agape and as dead as a fish behind her eyes, was too funny not to laugh at.<br/>“As in, all three of you.”<br/>“A couple?”<br/>“A bit more like a throuple, but yes.” Maggie rolled her eyes at the terrible joke. “But why would they think that?”<br/>Ruby cleared her throat. “You guys are more the less glued together by the hip. You live together, go on dates and look at each other like love sick puppies, just to quote Lilly.”<br/>Maggie stared at her. Almost comedically the brunette raised her hand to scratch her head. They stayed silent, Ruby waiting for the detective to react. <br/>“And what do you think about this?”<br/>The teenager tilted her head. “Well, I see what they mean.”<br/>The statement was so simple and said so drily. <br/>Maggie felt like she had just been punched in the stomach. “You do?”<br/>The girl nodded and started clearing of the yoga matts since her mom would be home in just a few minutes. “I live with you and I know how my mom looks like when she has a crush and there is no doubt that she feels that way about you and Al.”</p><p>The detective narrowed her gaze, trying to puzzle everything together. “But, wouldn`t that be weird?” Ruby looked at her. “What exactly do you mean?” “Having three parents.” Maggie couldn`t help but feel like It had to feel strange. She knew that there were people like that out there but they weren`t vividly seen and she had  never wasted a thought on it. Not until a few weeks ago. <br/>“Some people might think so but is it really that strange? My mom is kryptonian. My aunt is a Luthor, my uncle is a superhero and you and Al work for the government.”</p><p>When stated like that, Maggie could see how this was boring in comparison. “Aside from that, this kid in my class, Tommy has two dads and a mom and no one cares about it. Except when they bring cookies to school” The girl looked like she was lost in a dream. “They make the best cookies ever!”</p><p>Maggie was still stunned by how unbothered the teenager seemed to be. “And I know how my mom feels about the two of you, the only question is, if you are going to break her heart.”<br/>The brunette tried to keep herself steady. “Kiddo, I-“ Ruby interrupted her. “Don`t say that you can`t. I know that you have some feeling for my mom.”<br/>Maggie wanted to be honest, had promised herself that she would always be honest with this kid and at one point during the year, that she would always be there to protect her. Was this what being a mother felt like? Maggie wasn`t sure if she could call it quiet that, but she knew that she would walk through fire for Ruby and that she would be dammed if she ever hurt the girls feelings. </p><p>“No, you`re right.” She looked over to the teenager and gave her a small smile. “I do have feelings for your mom.” When Ruby tried to say something, she gestured the fourteen year old that she wasn`t finished yet. “And the last thing I would want to do, if hurting you or your mom.”<br/>Maggie was to speak as calming and honest as possible.</p><p>“But you have to know that this is complicated. This involves feelings and feelings aren`t rational.<br/>It all has to be fully consensual and there is a chance that Alex doesn`t feel this way. But I want you to know, that I will do my best to make all of us happy! I will try to be the best person I can for all of you and I will try to make us talk about it. I don`t know if there will become more of us or not and I don`t want you to get your hopes up!”</p><p>Ruby was looking at the detective with a bright smile. “Just so you know, I would love to have three moms!” At Maggies soft gaze, she added: “Imagine the possibilities to confusing my teachers at conferences. I`ll send a different Mom every time! It will be awesome!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SUPERGIRL WILL END AFTER SEASON SIX?????<br/>Have I complained about the show? Yes<br/>But common. They just need better writers and the fact that it happens right after Superman was announced makes it even more bitter. They just wanted him and didn`t care about supergirl all along.<br/>But I seriously feel depressed because of this. I have depression and often struggle to see a future for myself and the show kind of gave me a goal to make it through. It was the first time I ever saw transgender representation. Without Nia I probably still wouldn`t know and it just feels like the end of something more than just a tv show.</p><p>Leave a review for the chapter, tell me how you maybe want agentreigncop to come together. Or just anything.<br/>Have a great day:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. How did they get so many incompetent people?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stepping into the sun for the first time in three years left Lex in a daze. Feeling the warming sunrays he closed his eyes. The feeling of the slowly drying blood on his hands was almost forgotten. Standing outside of the high security prison the Luthor couldn`t help but laugh. </p><p>How had no one stopped him on his way out? </p><p>Were the guards indeed idiots? </p><p>Didn`t they have cameras everywhere to watch the prisoners every step? </p><p>Why wouldn`t they make use of that? Lex shook his head, a sly smirk on drawn on his lips. If he was the head of the council he would discharge every single one of those pathetic wastes of space. The bald man turned around and cracked his knuckles. “Let`s save the world.”</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Kyle was staring at the guards in disbelieve. How could they have missed this? The most wanted man on the whole planet had simply walked out of a high security prison, leaving nothing more but one dead body behind. They were almost ready to throw a fit with these incompetent people. Kyle was so close losing their self control. Shouldn`t the government only hire people for positions as important as these, who were ready to take on this kind of responsibility. These man so clearly weren`t ready for the job. When the pal had showed up at the facility after a call for help had been send out, one of the guards had almost been crying. Kyle pinched the bridge of their nose. How the fuck would they be able to work together if these man broke down at the slightest mention of pressure? </p><p>And how they fuck were they supposed to find the Luthor? It had been two days. TWO DAYS, since the MASS MURDERER had left and they had contacted the agencies just now. After two days. Kyle could understand the urge to cry but for vastly different reasons. These people made their job a lot harder than it had to be. And how would the agent explain the situation to director Danvers? <br/>The redhead demanded discipline from all people that she worked with. The woman would eat these man alive (And Kyle couldn`t blame her). </p><p>The one thing that would be focused on now, was damage control. How to explain it to the media? Because they would have to give an official statement. The people deserved to know that a mass murderer was on the loose. No one knew what had driven the Luthor to suddenly break out. Or what his plan would be.</p><p>Kyle had made the connection that it was likely that it  had something to do with the sudden return of his sister. Speaking of her, she would have to be informed about her brothers sudden outbreak. Before the media catched the story at best. They sighed, why did always everything difficult fall into their missions? Chad had gotten a pretty easy job on the west coast, where the most adventurous thing that was happening, was a stolen wallet.</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>Cat was sitting in the office of Catco, pictures of both the superfamily and her sons, Carter and Adam in front of her. She saw the smiles on the boys faces that still made them so similar. She had thought about introducing them to Eliza. <br/>One thing she had become sure about, was that she loved the woman. Eliza made her calm, more humble and balanced out a side that Cat was putting on with her employees. While Cat helped the doctor finding more confidence. They worked well together, there was no doubt about it. And the CEO wanted them to stay together. Wanted them to build a future. But there was a feeling of fear. No one knew that she and Eliza were dating. They had kept it very private and the one person that maybe had an idea of what was going on, was Nia. </p><p>She knew that Elizas kids would be happy for them, and that most of them had playfully called them “Moms”, at least once before, but it telling the kids would make it… so real. Cat had been married a number of times. Everyone knew that. And there was no doubt about the fact that the fact that the woman had a slight fear of commitment had played a role in each divorce. </p><p>She had never felt truly ready to settle down. Always had thought that it would take away a part of her freedom.  But with Eliza? She noticed that a good relationship wasn`t supposed to make you feel trapped. It was supposed to make you feel good about yourself, like you could jump of a building and your partner would be there to catch you. </p><p>Till now Cat had never felt that way. But Eliza had awoken this feeling in her. Like she could trust the other woman. They matched on an intellectual level and even though they agreed on a lot of things, they always managed to find some common ground.</p><p>But Carter had just turned fifteen. And she wasn`t sure if Eliza would want to still be in her life when they`d met. And she would love for her son to meet the woman that she felt so deeply for. Adam was another story. He had been out of the house for a long time. Had a stable job and Cat even suspected a girlfriend that he was trying to keep from her (there was a chance that she got protective of her children).</p><p>Would Eliza be ready to be a part of their little family? And was Cat ready to be a part of the Danvers family? She knew that she already kind of was. Every one of the friends was, but this would change it quite a bit.</p><p>She was still staring at the framed picture when the phone started ringing. She picked it up. “Cat Grant?”, a husky voice asked. The blonde answered: “Yeah.” The man on the other line let out a relieved sigh. “Great. I have big news for you.” Cat furiously drummed her fingers on the table. “Can I ask who you are?” It wasn`t really a question. The CEO had her principles. If she got information from a source, she wanted to know who they were. Otherwise it wasn`t accepted. “Steven McMillan.” Cat looked him up quickly and found the man. A big guy, with his haircut that was shaved close to his scull. His occupation gave away the fact that he was working as a prison director.</p><p>“What are the news?”, the blonde asked, not expecting the answer that she was about to get. </p><p>“Lex Luthor has escaped.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Lena makes a plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can I think of any excuse?<br/>No, not really, sorry:(</p><p>Have a fantastic day and ciao:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena felt like she couldn't breath. "How?", She asked, trying to stay calm. Cat shook her head. "I have no idea. They only told me that he broke out. I don't have the details."</p><p>If one could see a heart being shattered, this moment would have been the first exhibit. Lena looked like she was feeling more and more sick and the way she was holding onto Aidan, wasn't taking that away.</p><p>"Has he contacted anyone? Did he leave a message?", The brunette wanted to know.</p><p>"Not really. Just that there was a dead body but that that didn't have anything to do with you."</p><p>The CEO pinched the bridge of her nose and calmed her breathing. "Alright. Okay. I can work with that." She let go of her boyfriends arm and paced throughout the room. "We have to find out where he went. There are pretty much only three options."</p><p>She held up three fingers. "one: the Luthors summer house. We spend all of our vacations there and he loved the privacy."</p><p>Aidan nodded and started writing it down.</p><p> "Two, the flat near his college. It was surrounded by college kids and no one bothered him there. Who would expect a Luthor to live within a 'normal' persons area?"</p><p>She took a breath. "And number three. Ireland."</p><p>"Why there?"</p><p>"It's where I spent the first years of my life and where Lex took me on one vacation where, he was truly trying to run away. We spent it in that small town that more the less no one knew. The other ones are save but there no one would find him."</p><p>Aidan clicked the pen and set it onto the table. "Are you sure that these are the only places he would go?"</p><p>Lena nodded. "It is the only thing that is likely. But-", she added. "We can't burst into all three. We have to plan. I have to be sure which one. Because if we storm one and Lex finds out, and he will, than he will find another place. Right now, he is hiding in one of these three. But if we disturb him? The percentage of finding him will go down by the second."</p><p>Cat looked at the two young people. </p><p>Her mind was still filled with questions regarding her and Eliza, but she had to push those aside. It was important to find Lex Luthor. </p><p>Not only for the sake of humanity and it's alien citizens, but for the sake of this family. </p><p>She knew that it would not only affect Lena and Aidan, but everyone. Alex would be out there, searching with Maggie trying to calm her down while the brunette would want to get out in the field herself. </p><p>Sam, who would desperately try to calm down Lena while being close to go on the search for Lex. Ruby, who would notice the tension and get away from her schoolwork (which Cat would not let count as an excuse) and of course, Eliza. </p><p>Eliza was Aidan's mother, Lena's future mother in law. She loved both of them dearly and Eliza Danvers in a protective mood could leave mountains crumbling down. The blonde grinned despite the threat that was clouding the sky. <br/>Maybe they should just sent her on the search. If Eliza found the crazy men, he would give up for his safety within a few seconds.</p><p>"You know that we will find him?", Aidan asked and took Lena's hand once again. </p><p>She bit her lip. "And what if we don't? This isn't a fairytale, Aidan. This is real life. Good doesn't always triumph over evil. That isn't how it works for us."</p><p>The blond smiled. "No, it truly doesn't. But we are going to find him because he has no chance against the super friends. Not because we are the good guys, but because all of us have something to bring to the table that will leave Lex no choise but to give up. And it comes down to it, I will not let anything happen to you or the baby. I swear."</p><p>"I can take care of myself!"</p><p>"I know, but I will still do everything to keep you save."</p><p>Lena let her Hand caress her slowly growing stomach for a second. Thinking about the future that was hidden within it.</p><p>"Just make sure that you don't forget to save yourself too. If anything happens to you, I will go after you and kill you myself."</p><p>Aidan chuckled. "Sounds like a deal."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Cat's advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>🙂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex was nervously pacing in Cat's office.<br/>The older woman had been watching the red head for some time before she finally decided that it was enough.</p><p>"Alex?"</p><p>"Yeah?", The agents voice was distressed and the CEO could tell that this situation wasn't easy on Alex.</p><p>"Could you sit down? You're driving me crazy over there."<br/>She smirked. "At least one of us should be able to think."</p><p>Alex sat down, still tapping her foot against the floor. "I'm sorry, it's just, he's out there. And we can't do anything."</p><p>"And it's driving you up my walls."</p><p>"Yeah, sorry about that."</p><p>Cat shook her head. "It's not an issue. At least you're not drowning your sorrows in alcohol like you used to."</p><p>The agent glanced up.</p><p>"Don't pretend to be surprised, I'm excellent at reading people!"</p><p>Alex chuckled. "Don't worry, I believe you."</p><p>"Also Aidan and Eliza like to talk, a lot."</p><p>She put down a paper on the desk, some boring contract that made Shure Catco would have the rights to a certain theme.</p><p>Not that she could really concentrate on that at the moment.</p><p>Truly, the distraction that Alex was was very welcome. Otherwise Cat would have probably ended up screaming at some poor barista.<br/>No, the young woman kept her mine on one topic. </p><p>"When do you think can the agents go into field?", Cat asked, a broken pen staining her fingers.</p><p>"I have no clue. I think they are going to send some of the supers to the different locations and make them check it out from afar."</p><p>"The supers? So Clark and Aidan will both be in the direct zone of danger?"</p><p>Cat was worried. Aidan had just gotten back from an eight month long trip and he would probably need some time adjusting.</p><p>"No, we called the Legends. They are just the right kind of chaotic for this." The agents face softened. "And they care about my family. They will absolutely assure the safety of the small kryptonian."</p><p>Cat nodded and set the pen aside, then grabbed a issue to wipe the Inc of her hand.</p><p>"But you're still worried?"</p><p>"So much, you wouldn't believe it."</p><p>Alex tried to push it aside, but the small gesture of wishing away her problems seemed forced.<br/>Cat decided on a change of topic.</p><p>"How are those girlfriends of yours?"</p><p>The redhead blushed and stammered: "I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>The blonde laughed and gave the younger woman a suspecious look.</p><p>"I mean, maybe not yet, but eventually...."</p><p>Alex burried her face in her hands. "Is it that obvious?"</p><p>"Alex, sweet, sweet Alex. Everyone except the three of you know."</p><p>Cat saw her phone screen light up on the table. A text from Eliza.</p><p>"You're just useless and too scared to talk about your feeling, which I told you multiple times, a therapist would help with."</p><p>Alex sighed. "I know."</p><p>"But seriously, you should yo Sam and Maggie. You might be worried about how you're mom is going to take the whole  thing-"</p><p>She looked to Alex, who was staring at her with pleading eyes. The redhead was still so desperate for her mother's approval. It was both sweet and terrifying.</p><p>"-but you don't have to be. Just just wants you to be happy. Maggie and Sam are both catches and we all know how much the three of you care for Ruby. You make an excellent family."</p><p>The agent nodded slightly and took a deep breath.</p><p>"Is it selfish to talk about this whole my family is in danger? Lex is free and they are all trying to find out what is going on, and I'm here, worrying about my relationship."</p><p>"You have to stop worrying so much. Yes, there is danger on the horizon, but let's be honest- when is there not?"</p><p>Cat smiled and tapped her fingers against the cool surface of the desk.</p><p>"Your whole family has lived extraordinary life's. What is abnormal for others is your reality every day. You lived through events no one else has lived through. So no, thinking about your relationship isn't selfish. It's what other people do every day. You and Aidan, are both so selfless- way too selfless on my opinion. But he is finally realizing that he is allowed to have needs, to have dreams for himselfs. You are going to get there soon. I'll even pay a therapist to help out."</p><p>Alex snorted. "You really want me to go to therapy, don't you?"</p><p>Cat tried to suppress a grin. "All of the superfriends. Do you she any idea how much trauma all of you carry around?"</p><p>The agents tilted her head. "Fair enough."</p><p>She then squinted. "Speaking of relationships, anything you want to tell me?"</p><p>Cat held her breath. "Whatever could you mean?"</p><p>Alex shrugged. "Just wondering."</p><p>The redhead got up and went to the door. "You make her happy. But don't think I'm scared of you. I'll protect my mother."</p><p>As soon as the door closed, Cat's straight posture deflated. Too many thoughts running through her head.<br/>The worry on the whole Lex thing, how to protect all the people she cared about so dearly, running a media empire and the most present one at this moment: "She knows."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I´M BACK BITCHES!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>